


Do not disobey me!

by Theatrebaby88



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrebaby88/pseuds/Theatrebaby88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isolde has went too far and Tristan looses his temper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do not disobey me!

"Do not, walk away from me, Isolde!" Tristan bellowed, catching Isolde's arm as she turned on her heel to walk away from him. They had rowed before, of course they had, all couples row, but this time it was horrendous, even the men who worked with them had left them too it.

"Take your hand off me, Tristan!" Isolde replied in a low, dangerous tone.  "And don't ever try and tell me what to do." she added as she shrugged him off her and walked off towards the lake. She wanted to clean up and get rid of the dirt from an earlier scuffle.

It had been that which had lead to a row between herself and Tristan. They had been in a tavern with their men, and a barmaid had taken a shine to Tristan. She had been flirting with him, and that hadn't been bad at all, but when she started to grope him, suggest they go up into the inn, Isolde had told the woman under no uncertain terms she would have to get past her first.  The woman, who was considerable larger in both height and build, than Isolde, had laughed, then showed the blonde that she had use of Magic, and would be best if Isolde did not threaten her.

with that, Tristan got them all out of the Tavern, but as they left, the barmaid had called out a highly sexual remark o Tritan, and a horribly derogatory one to Isolde.

Back at the camp, Tristan had tried to calm Isolde, and told her repeatedly not to go back to the tavern. Isolde hadn't listened, and when she went back, she landed a hard punch to the barmaid's jaw. The fight that ensued was actually quite brutal, and the barmaid came out tops.

Tristan had been furious that Isolde had went back, and not only that, but she had gotten into trouble.

 

Isolde now walked  to the lake and stripped off, kneeling down by the lake she washed her clothes first, letting them dry in the sun as she stepped into the water and gave herself a wash.  She came out of the water and re-dressed, before tying her hair back in a long braid.

She hadn't walked far when she felt someone grab her from behind and turn her round with force. She looked up and into a pair of familiar blue eyes, dark with anger.

"Tristan...what are you doing here?" She asked, pulling away from him.

"I told you, not to walk away from me!" He hissed.

Isolde frowned, her lips tightening in annoyance. "I'll do as I please! Don't you dare try and control me..ah!"

Isolde gasped as Tristan put her against a large oak.

"I told you not to walk away from me, but you did...did you expect me not to follow you? And what do I see when I get here? You...standing in there.." Tristan nodded towards the lake. "I haven't seen you like that in too long..."

Isolde's eyes were a slate grey now. "I walked away because you were being horri.."

She was silenced by his lips suddenly crashing against her's, his tongue parting her lips and flicking against her own.

"Shut up..." Tristan growled. "I _don't_ want to fight with you, Isolde, I want to fuck you...I want you to..." He began to kiss down her jawline "...know that you are my woman, and no whore in a Tavern will ever take me from you..."

Isolde moaned into the kiss and let her hands move up to Tristan's shirt. "Oh God..." She whispered as she feel his mouth against her neck in open mouthed kisses, she gasped as he bit slightly, marking her.

His hands swiftly unfastened the corset back of her top, which he then lifted off and dropped to the floor.  He let his hands then trail slowly  up her stomach, teasingly stopping just below her breasts, running his fingertips on the underside of them.

"T-Tris..." Isolde whispered, pushing her chest forward sightly as she removed his shirt, her hands slowly tracing over the toned muscle's of his torso, downwards towards his trousers.

Tristan suddenly took her hand and pressed it to his trousers,making sure she could feel his straining erection. "I want to make sure you know exactly where you are meant to be..." He told her.

Isolde bit her lower lip, Tristan had never once gotten this aggressive before, and the truth was, it aroused her incredibly.

Isolde quickly unfastened his trousers, tugging them down. She gave a slight "Mmm" As she saw his solid cock spring free and stand thick and hard, already slightly damp with pre-cum. 

"Do you like that?" Tristan whispered into her ear as he pressed his cock against her hand again. "Then rub it.."

Isolde wrapped her fingers around the stiff length of Tristan's cock and began to stroke him.

He shuddered as he felt the first rush of pleasure as her hand slid up and down his shaft, "Mmm, Isolde.."

He then brought his own hands back to her bust and began to squeeze her large, pert breasts, rubbing his thumb over her hardened nipples. Isolde gasped in pleasure at the feel of his large hands grabbing at her, squeezing hard before letting go and thumbing her nipple.

Tristan then dropped one of his hands to the center of Isolde's trousers, rubbing against them ever so gently. He could feel the heat through her trousers and he groaned in anticipation of what was to come.

"F-Fuck..."Isolde whined as she felt Tristan tease her, and she rubbed against his hand wildly.

That action alone turned Tristan on even farther and he brought his lips to her neck once again. He kissed at her neck, nipping at the skin with his teeth as he began to gently flick and pull at her nipples. "Your tit's are fucking amazing..." he exclaimed as he crouched slightly and took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking and licking at it like a man crazy with lust.

Isolde cried out in ecstasy and her free hand hit against the tree, she pulled faster on Tristan's cock and he groaned into the softness of her breast.

He lifted his head off her chest and stopped touching her, Isolde gave a disappointed squeak., but it didn't last long.

Tristan stopped her hand and grabbed her trousers, throwing her belt to the ground and nearly ripping the laced up front of the material in his eagerness.

He pushed the trousers down and slid his hand between Isolde's legs. He couldn't help but smile slightly when he felt a droplet of her wetness drip onto his fingers before he had even touched her.  "Oh Christ, Isolde..you must be so turned on.." He said as he hovered his hand just below her dripping, hot pussy. She could feel just how near he was and she moaned in frustration, pressing down against his hand.

Tristan felt a sudden rush of pleasure as Isolde squeezed his cock, and he gave a loud grunt. "Oh shit..."

He trailed his fingers over her slick folds, his thumb rubbing over the hard nub of her clitoris, the louder she moaned, the faster he rubbed.

"T-Tristan..Oh my God.." Isolde called out as he explored her pussy with his fingers. 

Tristan pulled back and moved his hands round to her arse, squeezing it tightly. His fingers were still slippery with her juices, and he slowly, carefully guided his middle finger into her opening.

Isolde dug her nails into Tristan's hips as he fingered her arse, it was both uncomfortable and delightful at the same time. She shut her eyes as a string of expletives left her mouth as Tristan became less gentle.

He then stopped suddenly and lifted Isolde into his arms, pressing her back against the rough trunk of the oak tree. She wrapped her legs around his waist and put her arms around him.

Isolde gave a loud, high moan as Tristan pushed his cock into her, and she felt herself fill up with his length.

"Oh fuck! Oh my God! Isolde..." Tristan groaned as he entered her. She was ready for him and he could feel it.

Tristan then pulled until only the tip was inside her, before slamming himself into her, moaning in pleasure as he did

Isolde again dug her nails into his shoulder as she gasped with how good that felt.

He took her hard and fast where they stood, his hands leaving marks where he held her hips.

It was a flurry of noise and sweat as they fucked furiously, and Isolde began to whimper as she felt a tingle course through her body, building into a ball of heat right at her core. Her soft noises turned to ecstatic screams as she felt such an intense orgasm tear through her.

Tristan grunted as he felt Isolde scratch at his back in the heat of passion, as she begged for him to fuck her more.  The feel of her tightening, the rush of liquid around his throbbing cock, it all tipped him over the edge and he called her name as he emptied his come into her, hitting against her so hard he had to stop.

He gently moved back from the tree and set Isolde to her feet, though both the couple were jelly legged and could hardly stand. 

"That was amazing.." Isolde breathed as she regained her composure.

Tristan smiled and kissed her, "It really was.."

His back had red scratches from her nails, and his neck and collar bone were blotched with love-bites. They would both feel the effects the net day but they didn't care.

Her back has slight scratches from the bark of the tree, her hips were bruised from his grip, and even her pussy was swollen from how hard he had been at her, but still it all felt wonderful.

 

Later that night, as they lay, exhausted, in the back of the wagon, Tristan had his arm draped over Isolde, cuddling into her. He knew she was nearly asleep. He kissed her shoulder gently and smiled, breathing in her scent. " Right here...in my arms, is exactly where you are meant to be..." He whispered into the darkness. "My love..."

 


End file.
